zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
1 - It Begins
Recap :The series starts out with a narrative from Michael , explaining his life and rank in the military before the “outbreak.” At school, Michael and his classmates hear an explosion in the distance before Michael is called away by his officer, Angel . Michael tries to rush to the Army Reserve Center , but is stuck in traffic. A man lays into his horn and Michael witnesses him being attacked by supposed rioters. Michael finally arrives at the base and asks Angel why they were called there. :When Saul arrives he and Michael explain the situation outside of the military base to Angel, who doesn’t believe what they say. Michael acts fast as the rioters get closer and has Angel open up the armory to arm themselves should anything happen. The alarm attracts a large group of "rioters", including one that looks like the Commander, forcing the soldiers to barricade themselves within the reinforced vault. :After waiting for the alarm to turn off and the zombies to clear away, Michael, Saul and Angel open up the vault to step out into a world seemingly already overrun. They make their way to the motor pool and fight through zombies in order to escape the base. Saul purposely runs over the Commander’s body before deciding where to go. Saul suggests barricading within a nearby prison, but Angel has an idea to head to his girlfriend's, Cindy, apartment building that could be easily fortified and defended. As they’re driving through town, they notice Pegs and Riley on top of Pegs' flower shop, and they pull up to rescue them. :On the drive the soldiers find out a little bit more about them when Riley identifies herself as a professional archer, but also reveals that she knows how to shoot a gun. Pegs, however, reveals that she doesn’t agree with weapons, not wanting to have one even as a precautionary measure. Riley and Pegs recount the early moments of the outbreak to Michael, stating that the zombies turned within seconds and it was difficult to figure out who was infected and who was still human. Arriving at The Tower , they head into the parking garage where Saul uses a knife to kill one of the zombies before heading inside. They hear a noise from one of the elevators and open it to find Datu . :Datu claims that there was rumor of an evacuation site, but the soldiers claim that they drove by there without noticing anyone in the area. Datu worries about the situation, wanting to get out of the tower, but Riley steps in to convince him that they would need his help in securing the building. They take Datu along and investigate the other floors, trying to clear out the building of any zombies and get the power to the building back on. :They search through the building, not finding any survivors or zombies until the third floor. Angel doesn’t notify anybody until they reach his girlfriend’s room, finding her already infected and having to shoot her. Datu states that she was a nice lady, which causes Angel to break down, having lost his girlfriend. Michael and Riley step off to have a cigarette while everybody takes a break. Riley tells Michael that he can open up to her if he needs to talk about anything. :Michael accuses her of being flirtatious when she reveals that he isn’t her type. After the break, they continue to the fourth floor, where they sense a strong smell. Saul and Michael speak that it is a similar smell to a location known as suicide gate where suicide bombers would go off and leave a lingering smell. :After investigating, they identify the room with the odor to be the source of power interruption. As Saul and Datu go to get the power back on, the rest of our characters talk about plans for the future of the building, including where people will stay and how to get food. Pegs decides to room with Riley but states that she is hesitant on making long term plans, thinking they will be rescued in the matter of days. After Datu and Saul return, the whole crew returns to checking out the building. : Trivia *The original "air dates" for the three parts of Chapter 1 were May 4th, 11th, and 19th, 2009 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-1-it-begins-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-1-it-begins-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-1-it-begins-part-3 * *edited for content and recap purposes